


The Monster Bunch

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Omegaverse, Parent Phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Omega Dan and Alpha Phil take their kids trick or treating.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Phandom Writers Discord 2020 Fall Exchange





	The Monster Bunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/gifts).



Dan stirred in his sleep but kept his eyes closed. Whatever was moving on top of him was conspiring to wake him up. The small creature bounced on his bed and on him and giggled.

“Da-addy!” The little voice said. 

Dan groaned inwardly; he didn’t want to give up on sleep yet.

Someone whispered: “Natalie, don’t bounce on daddy, he had to stay up with your baby brother.”

The little creature stopped moving. “But Papa, I’m a princess. I want daddy to see my dress.”

“He will see your princess dress when he wakes up, I promise. Just give him some time.”

“Ok, Papa.” The little one sighed and climbed out of bed.

“Good girl. Now come on, you can help me feed little Nigel.”

Dan smiled and sighed in relief, he just needed ten more minutes. He could trust his alpha with the kids for ten more minutes. 

\--

Two hours later Dan finally joined the world of the living and went downstairs to see what everyone was up to. He leaned against the door frame watching Phil already prepping lunch and Natalie drawing beside Nigel and telling him all about her art. Nigel was absolutely mesmerized by his older sister and the stuff she was showing him, gurgling with wide eyes and flapping his little hands. 

“Good morning!” Dan said, finally entering the kitchen and pressing a kiss to Phil’s lips.

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked, looking at him carefully. It made Dan feel equally defensive and loved. Phil had been treating him as if he was made out of glass ever since Nigel was born. It had been a complicated delivery, but he was fine, really - even his doctor agreed with him. He trusted his body to be wise and his heats had just returned.

“I feel great. I was just a bit tired,” Dan smiled. “Thank you for letting me sleep in.” Dan placed his hand on Phil’s shoulder and let it softly trace down to his hand until he could lace their fingers together. 

Phil squeezed Dan’s hand before letting go to hold the pan, stirring quickly. “It’s the least I could do,” Phil waved the compliment off but the small smile on his lips let Dan know that it was still important to him, even now, to know that he was doing as good of a job as Dan. He never wanted to be one of those uninvolved Alphas who barely knew how to treat their children or help around the house.

Dan gave him another kiss before turning to his children. Natalie was frozen in her seat with her crayon in mid-air. She was learning about not interrupting grown-up conversations unless something needed urgent attention - as well as the concept of urgent, which sometimes failed, but she was honestly such a smart girl. Dan sometimes got teary-eyed just looking at her, knowing that Phil and he created her; that she was theirs.

Dan gasped and put a hand on his chest. “Oh my goodness. Who is this little princess I see?”

“It’s me daddy, Natalie!” She giggled and ran towards him, hugging his thighs for a brief moment before putting her little hands in the air in a silent plea. 

Phil gave him a warning look but Dan smiled and picked his daughter up. It was time to cover her in kisses, like every morning. She squealed in delight as he kissed her and once she had gotten enough kisses for a lifetime, she kicked her little legs. “You look absolutely Enchanting, Princess Natalie.”

“Thank you, daddy!” She said with a little vow.

“You’re welcome.” Dan put her back down and walked towards his youngest child. “Baby,” he said, extending his arms to Nigel, who was already gurgling and making grabby hands at him with a still toothless smile. He picked his son up and nuzzled his face, causing Nigel to close his eyes and drool even more than before. They both enjoyed the quiet cuddles every morning - it was their special bonding time. “Good morning, my love,” Dan whispered. 

“Goo,” Nigel replied.

Dan turned around and caught Phil staring with a goofy smile. “Is something burning?” 

Phil’s face transformed. “Shit!” He turned around and stirred the pan furiously. “It’s fine, it’s fine. It was just sticking a bit.”

Dan approached the stove and looked over Phil’s shoulder. He was right, he had caught it just in time, but it was a close call. Still, Dan smiled teasingly. “If you say so, babe,” he said with a one shoulder shrug.

“Shit!” said Natalie, looking at them expectantly.

Dan turned towards her with wide eyes. “Natalie!”

“But Pappa said it,” she pouted. 

“Yes, but Pappa had a potty mouth - and he’s going to be grounded for that.”

“Can you ground Pappa?” Natalie asked in shock.

Dan nodded exaggeratedly. “Yes, of course I can. Especially when he’s being naughty.”

“But-” Phil whined.

“No buts. You will have to eat less candy today and let Natalie choose your costume.” Dan chastised him. 

“Yesss!” Natalie said, throwing her hands up in excitement, but soon turned towards Dan with a mischievous look. “Is your costume ready, Daddy?”

“I’m not going trick or treating this year, love. We can’t take little Nigel out for so long.”

“But - but… we always go together,” She said, her eyes already filling up with tears.

Phil crossed his arms and thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers and said: “I think we can all go as a family for a little while and if Nigel gets fussy, daddy can bring him back home and we can continue, what do you guys think?” 

Neither Natalie nor Dan looked sure about that but Dan finally caved and extended his hand toward his daughter. “Deal!”

Natalie smiled widely. “Deal - deal deal deal!” She jumped up and down before shaking her dad’s hand. 

Phil clapped his hands. “So…” He said in a mysterious tone. “Are we ready to reveal the family costumes?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Yayyyy,” squealed Natalie.

Dan frowned. “But, I don’t have a costume,” he pouted.

“Don’t be silly, of course you do.” Phil winked awkwardly and took Natalie’s hand. They walked together towards the mudroom and fetched four different hangers.

Natalie grabbed an all black outfit and gave it to Dan. “Daddy, I chose this for you.”

Dan nodded and started examining the clothes. Phil had a definite hand in the selection of this. A black silk shirt that would fit just tight enough, ripped skinny jeans - extra ripped - and black combat boots. Before Dan could even say thank you, Natalie slipped a tube of red lipstick in his hand. “This too daddy. You look pretty in red.”

“Thank you, my lady… but I have one question: what would this costume make me?” Dan inquired.

“A cute vampire! Like Spike!”

“Oh, like Spike. I see.” Dan squinted his eyes at Phil who was pretending not to notice. 

“And this is mine!” Natalie said, showing him a green velvet dress with intricate gold details and fake lacing paired with a long-haired red wig. “Can you do my hair? I want curls!”

“You have curls, just not red,” Dan smiled. “But of course, do we know if this wig is natural hair?” Dan asked, more to Phil than anyone else. 

“Of course, I asked the ladies at the store.” Phil smiled.

“Ok. And what are you wearing, Papa?” Dan asked with a wink. 

“I am the zombie from Hocus Pocus,” Phil said, displaying a very Victorian looking outfit that would surely need to be muddied and ripped.

“Nigel is Binks!” Natalie said, holding up some baby-sized crocheted black cat ears. They were attached to a crochet headband to hold them in place. 

Dan took them with a huge smile and put the headband on his son. “Aaaawwww! Oh my god! What a good idea, Nat.” He turned around to give Phil the full view and found him already pulling up his phone camera.

“Daddy, don’t call me that,” She chastised him. “I’m five now. I’m a big girl.”

Phil took a few pictures with Natalie crossing her arms in a little huff and Dan smiling at her with a lopsided catboy in his arms.

“That’s true, but you’ll always be our little girl in our hearts,” Dan said. 

“Always, always, always,” said Phil tickling Natalie.

\--

By the time they were ready to go trick or treating, Dan was ready to sleep for a freaking week. He spent two hours curling the red wig and styling it into a puffy hairdo - with like two cans of hairspray - and an hour making Phil’s costume look like he had been buried. Then, he had to do Phil’s makeup, which Phil hadn’t accounted for, but it did complete the look and lastly, styling his hair into neat curls with his outfit and lipstick. A few buttons seemed to have gone missing while he was in the shower but both Natalie and Phil shrugged it off. 

Nigel had crawled through the chaos on the floor and chewed on his cat ears so they had to be emergency washed and blow dried - yes, with the hair drier. 

With all the candy bags and the stroller ready, and the security measures recited by Natalie, they were out the door.

Natalie skipped down the pavement just ahead of them and turned around to check that they were still with her every time she approached one of the houses. 

When they rang the first doorbell, a man dressed in a tacky satan outfit opened the door and gasped before kneeling in front of Natalie. “Winifred Sanderson, is that you?!” He asked dramatically.

“Yes, Satan! It’s me!” Natalie giggled. “Do you have candy?”

Dan blushed at the bluntness of his child. Always straight to the point, just like her papa. 

“Natalie,” Phil said, sounding completely appalled. 

“Oh, don’t you worry, I was saving the candy for the right witch!” The man said in a conspiratorial tone. 

Satan gave Natalie too much candy. Dan frowned at him, but the man just waved him off and said it was to share with the family, especially with the little kitten. 

The rest of the night was quite relaxed. They walked slowly, enjoying the evening breeze and chatting shortly with their neighbours. The surprise came almost at the end of the journey when they rang the doorbell of Natalie’s friends. A very rumbustious set of twin girls, one wearing a very long blonde wig and the other with a black wig styled into small ringlets. 

“Wini!!” They yelled as soon as the door opened. 

Natalie ran towards them and gave them a hug which they promptly returned. “Sarah, Mary! Sisters! Have you seen my Boooooooooooooook?”

A small chihuahua wearing a book costume came rushing to the door and licked Natalie’s face. The three girls made their best attempt at a witch laugh.

“How did you guys do that?” Phil asked. 

The girls’ dad opened the door wider. “That’s the name of our dog,” he smiled tiredly. “They sure love that movie.” He took a sip of a colourful drink with a pink umbrella. “Want some grownup punch?”

Both Dan and Phil shook their heads no.

“Can I have some?” Natalie asked.

“Mmmmmnope, but you can have a soda.” The man turned to them. “Would you guys like to come in and take a seat?”

Dan was really, really struggling to remember the guy’s name but no such luck. “Uh, no thank you… I’m afraid our little kitten has had enough for today.”

“Aw, that’s a shame.” The man touched Nigel’s nose and made a “Boop!” sound that made him smile briefly before he settled back to frowning. “Do you think Natalie could sleepover with the girls? I’m hoping they will tire each other out after the sugar rush.”

“Papa, Daddy, may I? Pleeeeease?” 

“Um, I don’t know. Daddy, what do you think? Phil asked, looking at Dan amusedly. 

Dan knew that tone very well so he smiled widely. “Absolutely. You can stay the night and Sarah and Mary can come to our house to play tomorrow after breakfast too. Would that be alright?” Dan asked the girls’ dad. 

The man looked like he was about to cry with joy at the prospect of a day free of children. “Yes, yes. That would be lovely. Thank you.”

\--

Back home, Dan set little Nigel down after his bottle and went in search of his husband.

He found Phil pouring two glasses of Rosé. 

“Hey,” Dan said, looking at Phil from under his lashes and tracing his fingers on his own collarbone.

“Hey,” Phil smirked and pulled Dan closer by the belt loops on his jeans. They melted into a heated kiss, red lipstick staining their faces, but soon enough Phil pushed at Dan’s chest.

“I would like to have a drink with my vampire lover before bed,” Phil said.

“I knew this was some sort of roleplay,” Dan said, but cleared his throat and got back into character. “I am afraid that won’t be possible, pet,” Dan said, running his fingers down Phil’s neck. “I’m afraid I will only be able to drink from you.” 

Phil raised his eyebrows questioningly. “And why would that be?” he whispered salaciously. 

Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and kissed each of his fingertips before guiding it down and placing in on his stomach. “I’m afraid I must abstain from alcohol for some time.”

Phil’s eyes widened and so did his smile. “Another one?”

Dan nodded. “And everything is going well. My doctor has already checked me over.” 

He barely had time to finish the sentence before Phil kissed him lovingly, almost reverently. 

“So, about that drink...” Dan smirked as he sank to his knees before his husband. Phil let out a laugh that soon turned into a moan.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the 2020 Phanfic fall exchange from the writer’s discord as a gift for @filisaceaf, thank you so much for being such a good friend and making me smile every day. thank you for the amazing fics as well. Thank you to @thoughtathought for being a great beta. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632459295678742528/the-monster-bunch)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
